A new enemy in the 30th century
by ChaoticSoul88
Summary: The two forgotten and lost Senshi are called back from their previous places which they have guarded for a very long time, the only way to defeat Kainus/Talpa the Lord of Death and Destruction which could fully destroy the planet.


The two Sailor Senshi stood in front of Neo Queen Serenity, who had long ago used the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal to reawaken the planet from devestation of the Great Ice Age, everything was bustling here in Crystal Tokyo, until Prince Diamond and his minions attacked, but now that they were defeated Earth was prosperous again, but the legends of Kainus, Lord of Destruction, began to reign surpreme. So these outcasted, forgotten, and lost Sailor Senshi were called back from their places that they were sent to guard over four hundred thousand years before, to stop Kainus from destroying all that lived upon this planet and the planet itself, since the two of them each carried the powers of light and darkness, they were born as sisters, one born from the firery hells of Zandru's and the other born from the pure light of the stars, Sailor Nebula and Sailor Hell, sisters, but yet so different. "Neo Queen Serenity, we promise to defeat Kainus, we will not allow him to win against our strength, he has already destroyed much of the Earth," said Sailor Nebula, as she stood from her kneeling position. King Darien was at his queen's side, Sailor Nebula didn't trust him, nor did she care for him much, Sailor Hell was the only one who would know whether or not he is to be sent to hell, which he probably was meant to be sent there. "Will you need the help of the other senshi?" he asked in a tone that sent shivers down Sailor Nebula's back. "No sire, we will not. They need to stay here to protect the queen, Sailor Pluto, our loyal friend, told us about the dangers of the queen, now more than ever she needs to be protected," said Sailor Hell. Sailor Hell nodded to the queen, this woman had raven black hair that looked dark blue in the shimmering light of the palace, she slid her long, broadsword into it's sheath on her back, while Sailor Nebula held on tightly to her glaive, about Sailor Hell's waist was a roughly wrought iron ring with a large black key made from obsidean.She was dressed in a fuku with the middle taken out with black skirt and a long raged blood red bow at her back, she looked very fearsome. But a smile slowly spead across her worn face. "My Queen, in the name of the Gates of Hell, I promise to destroy all traces of this evil and make sure it's locked deeply into the deepest, darkest, pit of Zandru's hells! I'm the scout born from the firery hells, Sailor Hell, scout of darkness!" she exclaimed with a slight smirk. "And I am the scout born from the pure light of the stars, with the power of the stars I will vanquish this evil to bring forth the better Earth, I'm Sailor Nebula, scout of the light!" exclaimed Sailor Nebula with a gentle smile. Sailor Uranus scowled looking at the two of them, "Pathetic, they probably don't even know the basics of hand to hand combat!" "Would you like a diminstation Sailor Uranus? I'd be glad to give you one," said Sailor Hell with a slight scowl. "Ah nah thinks, I think I'll pass," replied Sailor Uranus. "Listen here, baby scouts, we've been around a lot longer than you have, we've protected space and the gates of hell no problems. We don't need weaklings on our team, with us together we can more than likely be the most of a match for Kainus, or as the mortals call him Talpa," said Sailor Nebula. "Whatever," said Sailor Mars and Jupiter in unision. Sailor Nebula ran a hand through her white hair, pulling it back from her silver eyes, her hair was so blonde that it was white, her light brown skin gently set off tones of her delicate form, her high cheekbones mostly helped describe her facial features, along with her almond shaped eye sockets, her silver eyes glowed with an eerie light, like that of the stars, while her sister had a soft pink eye color she had silver. Princess Rini ran out to them, running straight over to Sailor Nebula, "Please help us protect the 30th century, I'm going to go back and help Sailor Moon and the other senshi protect Earth back then!" she said before disappearing returning to Serena's century. "I hope she doesn't give Serena too much trouble, " said Sailor Mercury of the future with a light laugh. "We are going to go investigate the area that Talpa has destroyed more, we may not return," said Sailor Hell with a bow. The two of them walked out, whispering to each other, once they reached their destination they looked around, "He's really made a mess of things, I hope after this is all over Serenity can fix things." said Sailor Hell with a scowl. "Yeah me too. It's been a while since we've been on Earth. I remember when the senshi were indeed just babies, they had no clue of what was to become of them, but look at them now, all grown up," said Sailor Nebula calmly. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto dropped down behind them. "Hello Outer Senshi. Indeed it has been a while since our last heart to heart talk," said Sailor Nebula as she turned around. "Sailor Nebula, you never do change, you're always just as pretty as the first time we seen you when we were young. When you first gave us our mission you and Sailor Hell, to stop the heartsnatchers. Then we didn't know that we were the barrers of the special things used to bring forth the purity challice," said Sailor Neptune calmly. "I'm sorry that we didn't give you more detail on the subject but there was just no time, please forgive us," said Sailor Nebula in a gentle tone. "Sailor Hell, you never do change either, you too are just as pretty as what you were when we first seen each other, I remember everything very clearly," said Sailor Uranus. "Sailor Uranus, I understand that you want to join us to stop Talpa, but we need no other team. If he found anything at all in your mind that he could use against you, then we'd all be done for," said Sailor Hell. "She's right. Talpa can turn even your closest friends against you. We share the same blood, so we won't turn against each other, but Talpa has set friend against friend, and mother against daughter, hence forth our parents can not be turned against us because they do not exsist in this world," said Sailor Nebula. "But we want to help! Please let us help!" exclaimed Sailor Saturn. "We can not, it would be too dangerous to leave Neo Queen Serenity unguarded with four guardians that are desperately needed for her protection," said Sailor Nebula calmly. The four outer senshi left quickly, leaving the other two to their silence, Sailor Nebula and Sailor Hell looked at each other and shrugged ever so slightly. They whispered something heard only by each other, the two of them nodded softly before looking once more over the place. They were going to head to the place it had all started, Mia's city. The two of them teleported there, walking through the desolate streets, which used to be bustling with people. "Hmm..of course..Talpa takes out the cities one by one to use the fear of the people to feed himself upon," said Sailor Nebula. "Correct little mistress, though I'm not sure how you got here undetected by our armies," said Anubis from high above them. He jumped down next to them, "Who are you? I am Anubis Warlord of Cruelty." "Guardian of the stars, protecter of the light..I'm Sailor Nebula!" she responded. "Guardian of the Gates of Hell, protecter of the light..I'm Sailor Hell!" she too responded. "Pah, pathetic little beings," said Anubis with disgust. The five ronin warriors soon came into view, "I'm Ryo of the Wildfire!" "Sage of the Halo." "Rowen of the Strata!" "Cye of the Torrent!"  
  
"Kento of hardrock!" The two girls look at the five boys, Anubis disappeared with a snarl, "We could have handled him easily," said Sailor Hell. "Yeah well, you didn't look like you were doing much, girl," said Kento. "Yeah well open your eyes a little bit, child!" stated Sailor Hell. "My eyes are wide open, woman, and you didn't appear to be doing much," replied Kento. Sailor Nebula stepped in between them, placing her fingers against both of their mouthes, "Shut it..both of you." she said in a nice calm voice. Rowen looked at her rather surprised, while Sage was checking Sailor Hell out, he was checking Sailor Nebula out, and from what he could tell there wasn't a single flaw in her, and Sage could certainly tell there wasn't a single flaw in Sailor Hell either, from his perspective anyways. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sailor Hell asked Sage. "I was merely trying to sum up your power and why Anubis seemed slightly frightened by your arrivals," replied Sage, covering up his interest in her. "Oh I see, well he should be. Because we're here to stop him on orders of Neo Queen Serenity herself," said Sailor Hell. Sailor Nebula's lips formed a slight smile, *Looks like someone likes you sister, I can tell from his thoughts.* she said through telepathic gifts to her sister. *Oh shut up, he doesn't like me.* she replied. *Yes he does, look at the way he stares, and he's about to grab your bum!* At that moment Sage grabbed Sailor Hell's bum-bum, a hard slap was felt across his face. "Ouch, that hurt," said Sage. "I know, it was meant to you dummie!" exclaimed Sailor Hell. *I told you so Ally!* *Oh do shut up!* *Nah* she responded before cutting the link off. Sailor Hell sighed softly before looking at her sister, the two of them looked at each other immediately understanding the other's feelings for Sage and Rowen. The two senshi kept their eyes locked for but a moment, then they went back to Sage and Rowen. "Rowen eh? I figured that would be your name from your mind profile that I just read," said Sailor Nebula softly. Rowen nodded softly before responding, "Yeah well, I don't understand how you know what I'm thinking when I haven't even told you yet." Sailor Hell smirked as did Sailor Nebula, their minds touched each of the Ronin Warrior's each had a different aura and thought pattern than the other. They looked at each other and nodded softly in agreement to their first assessment that all the Ronins had different meanings for this battle to end. "Our job is to make sure you five don't screw things up too badly," said Sailor Hell. "If you do, then all hope for your survival will be lost, understood?" said Sailor Nebula. The five of them looked at each other and swallowed hard but nodded. 


End file.
